


I Guess We're Finding A New Body Shop

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Series: "I Guess We're..." (The Jaguar Tom Series) [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jaguar Commercial, Jaguar!Tom - Freeform, Jaguars, Leather, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tom has made me want a Jaguar, Tom is still a better ride than the car, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, What's in the bag?, slightly Dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a road trip with Tom, you discover that he has the brown leather bag from the Jaguar commercial, and you get very suspicious when he won't tell you what's in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess We're Finding A New Body Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> This is the third installment to my Jaguar Tom series, so if you haven't read "I Guess We're Taking It Home" and "I Guess We're Getting It Painted", I highly suggest you do so before reading this. The storyline does continue, so a few of the references won't make sense if you don't read the first two stories.
> 
> I wrote this up for a tumblr Smut Spotlight feature with "What's In The Bag?" being the given topic. It took me a while to figure out what I was going to put in the bag, but when a friend gave me a simple suggestion, and I found a very appropriate object, I knew it was perfect. You'll see what I mean. ;)
> 
> Happy reading!

This is likely it. You’re about to lose your career, and quite possibly your life.

You run up another ramp, the sound of the heels of your shoes hitting the pavement echoing through the multi-level car park. Cursing yourself for wearing such a non-practical pair of shoes, you stop and take just enough time to pull them off before you dash off again, sprinting to the next ramp.

As you reach the ramp, you hear the distinct purr of a Jaguar’s engine coming from somewhere behind you… _his_ Jaguar.

You’d fought off one of his “business associates” down on the ground level. Well, actually, you’d shot him. It was in self-defense, of course. You were trying to be stealthy, but the associate had spotted you near the drop-off location and, after realizing who you were, pulled a knife and came after you. The blade was inches from your heart when you fired the last bullet in your gun directly into his forehead.

Only a minute afterward, you’d heard that Jaguar approaching. Your boss had previously shown you footage of the man known as Mr. Hiddleston driving that car so you knew what to listen for. And you’d been instructed to get the hell out of there if you heard that engine.

So here you are, running up what you now see is the last ramp. You know you need to hide, but the options are limited. Picking the darkest corner of the level, you dash over and hide behind the wide pillar just in time to get yourself out of the Jaguar owner’s view. Reaching into your pocket, you press the panic button on your tracker, sending a signal to your backup colleague that you are in danger.

Mr. Hiddleston pulls his car around some of the nearby pillars and parks in front of… an elevator.

There was a freaking elevator and you hadn’t seen it. “Fuck!” you quietly curse to yourself through clenched teeth. Your night feels like it’s slowly turning into a bad horror movie.

He gets out of the car and buttons the coat of his well-tailored suit as he walks towards the elevator. You see him stop shortly before getting to the doors and check his watch. Just as soon as he does, the floor number on the sign above the elevator doors changes until it reaches the number of the floor you’re on. The doors open and two men in black suits and ties exit the lift. One of them is carrying a brown leather bag.

“Gentlemen.” Mr. Hiddleston says in greeting as the men stop in front of him. The first man holds the bag up by the handles, pulling them to the sides to give them second man access to the zipper.

You raise your head a bit, trying to get a look at what’s in the bag as the zipper is opened, but your view is blocked by the first man’s back.

“Excellent.” Mr. Hiddleston states. The bag is zipped closed and handed to him, and he nods, signaling to the two men that they are free to leave. The men turn around and get in the elevator, going back the way they came. Mr. Hiddleston pulls the Jaguar’s remote from his pocket as he walks back to the car, and the boot opens with the touch of a button.

You sigh in relief as it looks like he hasn’t, and isn’t going to, spot you. All you need to do is wait for him to drive away, and then you can take the elevator back down and wait for your colleague to pick you up so you can get to a secure location.

Mr. Hiddleston places the bag in the boot and puts his hand on the lid to close it, but he pauses suddenly. You’re close enough to see his jaw tensing as he removes his hand and takes one step backwards.

“I know you’re up here, little spy. I suggest you show yourself, as there really is no more point in trying to hide.” Mr. Hiddleston says, not even looking around.

You tremble in fear, but attempt to remain as calm as you can. You’ve got help coming, and if you can keep the man there long enough, it’ll be two against one. Taking a deep breath, you stand up, put your shoes back on, and walk towards him.

He looks up as he hears you coming, and he chuckles to himself as you approach, though you’re not sure why he’s amused.

“May I ask how you knew I was here?” you ask him, trying not to look or sound afraid.

Mr. Hiddleston licks his lips and looks down at your feet before meeting your gaze again. “Your shoes gave you away” he answers.

You wince at yourself. The night really is turning into a bad horror movie. “You heard me, then.”

He scoffs. “Obviously. Acoustics tend to be rather good in a place such as this. Also, you’d have been smarter if you’d kept them off once you did remove them. You could have used them as a weapon. Heels like that can poke a man’s eye out, you know.”

Your body betrays you, trembling as you get even more nervous. Hopefully, your colleague is close.

“Now…” he continues, expression darkening. “What am I going to do with you?”

Tires squeal in the distance, and you relax, knowing it has to be your colleague. Mr. Hiddleston’s jaw tenses again as sees the car coming around the corner. He pulls what looks like an ordinary pen out of his coat pocket, but when he presses the button on the top, a device stuck to one of the pipes near the ceiling beeps and blinks. A loud explosion impacts your colleague’s car, causing him to spin the vehicle out of control. The driver’s side door slams into a pillar, and glass flies everywhere.

You choke back a sob, knowing that your colleague is dead, and that there is no help for you now.

Mr. Hiddleston turns his attention back to you. “Now where were we?” he asks, reaching into the boot of the Jaguar and retrieving a pair of black leather driving gloves. After putting them on, he grabs the bag and closes the boot’s lid before turning to face you. He unzips the bag and walks towards you with a dark expression. You begin to back away, but he’s too quick for you. He reaches up, clutches your throat with one of his gloved hands, and pushes you backwards until your back collides with the wall in the dark corner.

“Please!” you wheeze as Mr. Hiddleston sets the bag down and pulls something out of it, keeping his hand on your throat as he does so. “Please let me go!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that” he says, pressing hard onto your throat, cutting off your access to oxygen. “I can’t let you go back to your colleagues and let them know you’ve seen me with this.” He holds something up, but your vision has already gone black.

 

~~~~*~~~~

 

You jolt awake, a twinge of pain going through your neck as your head snaps back upright.

“Darling?” Tom looks over at you from the driver’s side, glance shifting from the road to you. “Are you okay? That looked like it hurt.”

You groan and rest your head back against the seat. “Kind of. I must have fallen asleep in a weird position.”

Tom looks back at the road again. “You did. You started off leaning back, but you kept sliding to the side a little bit at a time. I wanted to pull you back into your seat, but you were sound asleep and I didn’t want to wake you. Did you sleep alright, though? You had a bit of a troubled look on your face.”

“I had a really strange dream, Tom” you tell him. “It was pretty much the Jaguar commercial you did in the car park, only you were actually a villain and I was a spy.”

“Really? That’s so funny.” Tom says, amused. “What happened?”

“To sum it up, I shot one of your associates when he came after me with a knife on the ground floor of the car park. Then I ran all the way up to the top floor in my heels, like an idiot, only to realize once I got to the top floor that there was an elevator.” Tom laughs, and you stick your tongue out at him. “You know I wouldn’t be that stupid in real life” you say.

“I know, my love. Now, keep talking. I’d like to hear the rest of it.”

“Alright. Anyway, from there, it happened like it did in the commercial. You drove up there and parked your car by the elevator, and I was watching you from behind a pillar in the darkest corner of the floor. Two men came up in the elevator and gave you a bag. You took it and started to put it in the boot, but then you called out that you knew I was there. I’d called for help, but when someone came to help me, you pressed a button on a pen and something exploded, causing that person to crash their car and die. Then you backed me up into a wall and pressed your hand to my throat, and my vision went black. That’s when I woke up.”

Tom doesn’t look quite as amused after hearing the rest of your dream. “Well… that’s not very funny” he says. “You know I’d never—“

“Tom, it’s okay. Really, it is. I know you’d never do anything like that. It was just a really strange dream.” You lean over and kiss his cheek, but doing so hurts your neck a little, and you wince.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asks. “Does your neck hurt?”

“A little” you answer as you sit back in your seat.

Tom keeps his eyes on the road, but he reaches over and places his hand on the back of your neck. He begins to rub it, soothing the muscles under his fingers.

You hum out a quiet moan, melting easily into his touch like you always do. His hand has a firm but loving pressure, and the leather feels nice against…

Wait a second… leather?

You turn to face him, and he pulls his arm away. It’s then that you notice he’s wearing black leather driving gloves, just like he was in your dream. “Where did you get those?” you ask him.

“Oh, Tom Hooper gave me these while we were filming. I’ve kept them in my glove box ever since. I don’t wear them too often, but I like them for long drives. I put them on about an hour ago while you were still sleeping.” Tom answers.

“You were wearing gloves like those in my dream” you say.

“Oh? How odd. I didn’t wear them for that commercial” he says.

You look out the window, wondering where you are. Tom had told you the day before that he wanted to get out of town, so this trip you were on was impromptu. He hadn’t even told you where you were going; he just wanted to drive until he felt like stopping. “So… where are we?” you ask, hoping he’ll give you some clue as to where you are. You’ve been on the road for a few hours since you left London, but you’d left so early that you promptly fell asleep as soon as Tom pulled the car out of the driveway.

“We’re about an hour away from where I’d like to stop, but I’m going to pull into this station for fuel before we finish the drive. Do you want me to get you anything?”

“I could use some water and a snack, but I brought those from home. I’ll just get them from the boot” you tell him.

“Oh, I’ll get them for you, darling.” Tom says as he parks the car by one of the pumps. He turns off the engine, then gets out of the car.

Deciding you want to get out and stretch your legs a bit, you open your door and follow him. A nice summer breeze is coming in, and it feels great. When you get to the boot, you see it sitting there next to your cooler… the brown leather bag. “Tom? What’s this?” you ask.

He turns around and almost drops the nozzle when he sees you there. “Love, I told you I’d get your snack for you” he says a bit sternly.

“I wanted to stretch my legs. Tom, is that the bag from the commercial?”

Tom swallows. “Yes, yes it is. I got to keep it after the filming.”

You raise a brow at him. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen it.”

“This is the first time I’ve ever used it.”

He seems a bit too defensive about the bag for your liking. “What do you have in there?” you ask.

“Why don’t you just forget about the bag?”

“Why don’t you just tell me what’s in it?”

“No” he says simply as he puts the nozzle back in its place on the pump. “I’m going to go inside and pay for the fuel. Get your snack and get back in the car, alright?” With that he kisses your cheek and heads inside.

You open your cooler and take a bottle of water from it. After getting a protein bar from your snack bag, you begin to close the lid of the boot, but your curiosity is really getting to you. You reach over to the leather bag and begin to slide the zipper open.

“That doesn’t look like your cooler to me.” Tom says, startling you. You hadn’t even heard him approaching.

You pull your hand away from the zipper. “You scared—“

“Get back in the car, love.” Tom says with a sigh, cutting you off. He slams the lid shut and gets back behind the wheel. You get back in the car and wonder what the hell is going on with your husband. He drives away from the station and back onto the main road.

“Tom? Can you tell me what’s going on?” you ask shyly.

“Did you see what was in the bag?” he asks. “Be honest.”

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t get the zipper open far enough to be able to see anything.”

“Good” he says, sounding relieved. “No more discussions of it.”

“But this is really weird. Why won’t you tell me what’s in the bag?”

“I thought I said there’d be no more discussing it, love.” Tom says, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Well, I’m getting suspicious!” you tell him.

Tom reaches for you, but the image of him choking you with those gloved hands from your dream is still fresh in your mind. You flinch and turn away with a small whimper. He pauses, and his expression immediately becomes one of concern.

“Darling, what’s wrong? What did I do?” he asks.

“I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to freak out. In my dream, you were wearing those gloves when you choked me.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m terribly sorry, sweetheart! You didn’t tell me.” Tom says.

“It’s alright. I know you wouldn’t actually hurt me” you say.

“I was only going to put my hand on your knee… however, since you won’t let up about the bag, and you tried to open it when I told you not to, I think I should use these gloved hands for something else.”

You look at him with confusion, but he gives you a wink and you know what he’s getting at. “Oh? What would that be… Sir?” you say teasingly. The corner of his mouth turns up to form a smirk, and his nostrils flare at the sound of that. You’ve never called him that before, but he very clearly likes it.

“Take off your shirt and bra for me, darling. I want your breasts exposed to me” he requests, both commanding and loving at the same time. You love how he’s able to do that.

“Yes, Tom. I mean… yes, Sir” you say, tugging your shirt off and unclasping your bra.

Tom looks over at you and smiles. “I love hearing both of those from your pretty mouth, my love. Whichever one comes to you first is fine.” He groans as you take off your bra and your bare breasts are his to enjoy as he pleases. “Lovely. So sexy, my darling.”

He reaches over and cups one of your breasts in his gloved hand. The leather is smooth, and it feels good sliding across your skin. You turn your body a little to face more towards Tom, giving him easier access so he can still keep his eyes on the road. His fingers brush over your nipples, over and over, and you moan each time he catches one between two of his fingers.

A moment later, he pulls his hand away. “Take off your jeans and underwear. Then I want you to sit back and spread those gorgeous thighs for me.”

“Yes, Sir” you reply, eager to obey his command. You slip off your sandals and slide your jeans down and off of your legs. After you take off your underwear, you sit back and part your legs as far as the console between you and Tom will allow you to. “Like this, Sir?” you say, then bite your lip. You can’t resist a little tease.

Tom emits a soft grunt at the sight of your womanhood bared before him. “Fuck, yes” he says, forgetting himself for a moment. He clears his throat before continuing. “Now… I’m going to touch you, but because you wouldn’t stop asking about the bag, I’m not going to allow you to come yet.” He puts his leather-clad hand on your knee and slides it up your thigh.

Your eyes widen when you realize he still has the gloves on. “Tom, aren’t you going to take those off?” you ask.

“No” he answers simply before plunging a finger inside of you. You gasp as the leather enters your centre, and the strange new feeling makes you shudder. “Does that feel alright, sweetling?” he asks.

You’re not sure until he slowly moves his finger around inside you, causing you to moan out your answer. “Yes, Tom!”

He presses his finger in as deep as he can and crooks it, rubbing the tip of the finger against your g-spot. You cry out and grip the edge of your seat, so he presses harder. His hard pressure and the feeling of the leather rubbing you on the inside are too much, and before you can even gasp out a warning, you’re coming hard, your walls tightening around his finger. The arousal he’s coaxed from you slips out past his finger and onto the seat. You look over at Tom as you come down, thinking he’ll be upset, but he seems more amused and proud than anything.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you, love?” he says, slowly pulling his finger out of you, swallowing as he sees it shining with your essence. “My god, you’ve soaked it. That must have felt fantastic.”

“Yes, Tom. It really did. I tried to warn you, but it came on so quickly” you explain.

“It’s alright, my dear. I’m sure you tried.”

“Are you going to tell me what’s in the bag, now?” you ask.

Tom gives you an incredulous look. “First you come before I tell you that you can, and then you bring up the bag again?”

“What have you got in there that you don’t want me to see that badly?” you ask again, pressing him further.

Tom huffs as looks out at the surroundings; you can tell he wants to pull over, but you can’t just park on the side of the road like you did the first time you had sex in the Jag. You’re out in broad daylight, after all. However, you’re driving through an area with a lot of trees at the moment. Nobody is behind you, so he slows down and pulls over to the side of the road. The ground is level with the road there, so he drives the car behind a group of trees. When he gets to a spot where the road isn’t visible through the trees, he puts the car in park and unbuckles his seat belt.

“Get out of the car” he commands as he presses the button to open the boot. Then he takes off his shirt and steps out of the car.

You’re a little apprehensive about stepping outside naked, but nobody can see you from the road. You walk over to Tom and finally notice the large bulge in his jeans, wondering to yourself how you didn’t notice it earlier. Seeing that he’s pulled the leather bag to the front of the boot, you stand next to him and face the bag.

“Close your eyes.” Tom commands.

“Tom, just show—“

*SMACK*

You gasp out loud at the feeling of Tom smacking your ass. He’s not smacking it any harder than he did when the two of you had sex on the bonnet because Tom couldn’t wait until you got in the house, but the leather amplifies the feeling you get from it, and you love it.

“I don’t believe I stuttered, darling. Close your eyes” he commands again.

You close your eyes and hear him unzip the bag. You hear things being moved around inside, but you can’t tell what’s in there just by listening. Daring to sneak a peek, you open your eye just a little bit.

*SMACK*

“Ah!”

“I saw that. Bend over and spread your legs.” he growls out.

“Yes, Sir” you reply, bending over, parting your thighs, and resting your arms on the floor of the boot. It’s surprisingly roomy, and you couldn’t believe how much space you still had after Tom had packed everything into it in the morning.

“So…” *SMACK* “You just couldn’t wait, could you?” *SMACK* “You couldn’t let me keep one little surprise a secret.” *SMACK*

“Surprise?” you ask, trying not to let him know you’re smiling. Your skin is getting quite tender, but the feeling of his hand on your ass is really turning you on.

Tom rubs your reddened rear with one hand to soothe it as he pulls something out of the leather bag with the other. “I was saving this for later, but since you just can’t wait…”

You lift your head to see a small box in his hand. It sounded like there was more in that bag than just that, but you didn’t question it. “Can I open it?”

“I’ll do that. I want you to stay in the position you’re in right now.” Tom says, and lifts the lid on the box. Inside is a purple clitoral vibrator with black power and speed buttons at the base.

“Oh my god, Tom…”

“I chose this device for several reasons.” Tom says, removing the vibrator from the box and putting the box down next to the leather bag. “It’s sleek, bold, and powerful. It’s ergonomically designed, and it’s supposed to feel luxurious. I checked out all of the speeds, and it has some serious moves.”

“The way you’re describing it sounds like a car commercial, Tom” you joke.

“That brings me to my final reason for choosing it, and the reason I looked at it in the first place. Guess what it’s called?”

You shake your head, immediately giving up and waiting for Tom’s answer. He chuckles darkly as he turns it on and it buzzes in his hand.

“The Jaguar.”

With that, he presses the buzzing device against your sex. _Hard._ You scream as your nails dig into the fabric covering the floor of the boot. “T-T-Tom… no lube for it?” you somehow have the presence of mind to ask.

“Why waste it? Look at how quickly you soaked my glove. I’m sure you’ll soak this Jaguar faster than you soak the seat of mine.”

“Fu-hu-huuuuuck…” you stammer, rolling your hips against the vibrator, colliding your backside with Tom’s crotch as you do so.

Tom groans and manages to get the button and zipper of his jeans undone with one hand. He pulls his jeans and underwear down enough to free his already throbbing length, hard and ready for you. He positions himself and pushes in with a long moan, immediately setting a fast pace. “Oh, fuck… you’re always so tight for me, every time. I love it. And I love you.”

“I love you too” you gasp out as he relentlessly thrusts into you.

“How do you like the new Jaguar? Is it… a good ride?” he asks, the smile evident in his voice.”

“Yes, Sir!”

He lets out a soft grunt. “Turn your head, darling. I want to see your pretty mouth as you say those words.”

You turn your head, allowing him to see the blush on your cheeks and the lust in your eyes. “Yes, Sir!”

“Perfect words from my perfect wife. You look so beautiful bent over for me like this.” Tom praises. He presses the vibrator harder against you and grips your hip with his other hand so he can pound into you even harder.

“Tom!” you cry, rolling your hips harder against both him and the “Jaguar”.

Tom pants heavily in between groans that increase in volume. “Oh… oh, fuck! I’m going to come soon. But you’re going to have your orgasm first. I demand it.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Tom presses the vibrator as hard as he can against you, and the strong sensation against your clit and your folds makes your legs shake. “I can feel you tightening around me. It’s right there, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Tom!”

“Then let it come. Let it overtake you so I can release myself inside of you.”

“I… I’m…” you gasp.

Tom groans through clenched teeth as he picks up his pace, his hips moving in a flurry of sharp thrusts. He can’t hold back any longer, and neither can you. You scream as your orgasm begins to course through you. Your hand finds purchase with the leather bag, and you clutch it tight as you pulse around Tom’s cock. The second Tom feels you tighten around him, he allows himself his release, spilling every drop of himself deep inside of you.

When you begin to quiver and moan with oversensitivity, Tom slowly removes himself from your centre, then pulls the little Jaguar away from you and turns it off. “I knew you’d soak this” he says as he takes a tissue from his pocket and wipes off the vibrator. “Are you able to stand up yet, sweetheart?” he asks.

“I think I forgot how” you tell him. He chuckles as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you upright, turning you to face him.

“Did you like that? Was everything alright?” he asks hopefully.

“I loved it, Tom. I loved it all. And I love you, my wonderful husband” you tell him before giving him a long, sweet kiss.

“I love you too, my darling. Have I told you lately how happy I am that I married you?”

“I believe you told me that when we woke up this morning” you point out.

“Oh, well, it’s been far too long, then” he says, smiling. “Now… why don’t we get our clothes back on and continue our drive? It won’t be too much longer.”

Forty-five minutes later, you arrive at your destination. You nodded off again after getting back in the car, so you wake up to the feeling of Tom running his hand, no longer gloved, through your hair.

“Wake up, darling. We’re here.” Tom says before getting out of the car.

You get out of the car and gasp at what you see. You recognize the Escape Boutique Bed and Breakfast because you’ve looked it up before when you were itching to travel, but you always ended up going somewhere else. “Oh, Tom…”

“Happy anniversary, darling.” Tom says, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Honey, this is amazing! But our anniversary is still a few days away.”

“Oh, I know. I thought it would help keep the surprise a secret if we left a few days early. And now I suppose I can let you see the rest of what’s in the bag.” He walks over to the boot, opens it, and pulls out a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolates. “For us to enjoy tonight” he says.

“Tom, this is so wonderful. Thank you so much” you say, hugging him. “I’m sorry I was so persistent about the bag. I had that weird dream, and I didn’t know you had a surprise planned. This will be a wonderful anniversary.”

“You’re welcome, my love. And it’s alright. Here, why don’t you take your bag and cooler and go check in? I’ll get the rest of our things and follow you.”

You take your things and head up the stairs as Tom takes everything out of the boot. But you don’t see him pull the last item out of the leather bag to admire it.

“It will be a wonderful anniversary” he says to himself, smirking mischievously as he admires the blindfold and the soft, adjustable bondage straps he’d put in the small black box. “A wonderful anniversary, indeed.”

 

_Eight days later…_

 

Tom is sitting on the couch reading the newspaper when you get back home from the body shop. Once again, you had to take the Jaguar in to get the “mysterious stain” on the seat cleaned.

“Hello, darling!” Tom says cheerfully when he sees you walk in, but his expression quickly turns to one of concern as he notices the mortified look on your face. “Love? What happened?”

“Well, I took the car to the body shop so they could clean it” you answer. “They did a thorough job, as usual.”

“Alright… so, what’s the problem?” Tom asks.

You open your purse and pull out the plastic bag that now contains your Jaguar vibrator, and Tom’s jaw looks like it’s about to hit the floor.

“They found it in the cup holder” you explain, blushing.

“Oh, fuck! Wait… the cup holder?” Tom questions. “But the cup holders are hidden by that little panel.”

“Yeah, well, they found it. And opened it. Because they were going to clean them. Then they found the little Jag” you tell him.

“You weren’t kidding when you said they were thorough. I don’t know whether to be completely mortified or laugh hysterically.” Tom says.

“What are we going to do about this, Tom? We’ll never live this down when we have to take the car back there for something!”

“Well, then…” Tom says, pondering for a moment. “I guess we’re going to have to find a new body shop to take our car to.” His lips turn up into a smirk, and his effort of pursing them to hide the smirk fails.

“Thomas!” you exclaim, smacking him on the arm, but after a few seconds, you also aren’t able to contain your laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Jaguar" vibrator can be found here, for those of you that are interested in knowing where I found it: https://www.pureromance.com/shop/Adult-Sex-Toys/For-Women/Vibrators/Clitoral-Vibrators/Jaguar-Sleek-Seven-Speed-Bullet


End file.
